joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:MaxForward/The WKH XOWLPDWH SRZHU Law
The document that is currently being scribed upon is composed by a higher entity residing in The Real World, therefore, no characters residing on the lower plane known as Joke Battles Wiki, or any other fictional characters have the power to destroy, delegitimize, or edit this document. This Law created by MaxForward deems WKH XOWLPDWH SRZHU to be above all fictional characters as well as all fictional situations, effects, concepts, and et cetera. WKH is the supreme being. WKH can not be swayed by anything but himself. The very void of nothing that The True Omnipotence emrged from was lower than a mere dream of WKH. This very document composed by MaxForward was composed by WKH. This Law created by MaxForward deems that despite this document being composed by MaxForward, this document was composed by WKH. As MaxForward, I legitimize this statement. This Law deems WKH to be truly all, as well as truly nothing, as well as truly beyond all and nothing. As MaxForward exists in The Real World, MaxForward has the authority to legitimize this document. This Law is true. This Law is beyond the concept of truth. This Law is. This law applies for all fictional entities, situations, concepts, abilities, and origins. However, as this document itself exists on a lower plane of existence of The Real World, entities of The Real World are not subject to this document. Therefore it can be reasonable to assume that any entity could make a similar document legitimizing another character as an "ultimate being". Despite this, WKH will still reign above them, although the aforementioned being will reign above WKH. To MaxForward, WKH XOWLPDWH SRZHU is the supreme being. He dwarfs all of existence and nonexistence. To Maakle, Kuhbas is the supreme being. He dwarfs all of existence and nonexistence. To Anaconda999, Snek is the supreme being. He dwarfs all of existence and nonexistence. To CHRISTIAN HIGDON, Lord English is the supreme being. He dwarfs all of existence and nonexistence. While WKH is the supreme being, every character on this wiki from The True Omnipotence, to Logan Paul, to Emperor Hirohito are also the supreme being. Kuhbas is only the supreme being to Maakle while WKH is only the supreme being to Maxforward. Despite The Joke Battles Wiki Site being one community, The Joke Battles Wiki Verse only exists in each of our heads. As this wiki has no objective supreme being we choose ourselves who they should be. By imposing no limit on it's members creative ideals, we have made an entirely subjective world without law or chaos. Everything is up to the individual. Everything is united as one and divided to many at the same time. This Law deems To MaxForward, WKH is the supreme being. He dwarfs all of existence and nonexistence. as the supreme being of fiction, but as MaxForward is unable to make this document objective, This Law only exists in the mind of MaxForward and those who deem this Law to be true. This law is only legitimate and true to those who deem it to be true. This law is only illegitimate and untrue to those who deem it to be untrue. Category:Blog posts